dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Nug
} |name = Nug |image = Nug.jpg |px = 270px |location = Dragon Age: Origins Orzammar Kinloch Hold Dragon Age: Inquisition Crestwood Emerald Graves Emprise du Lion Exalted Plains Frostback Mountains Hinterlands Forbidden Oasis Storm Coast Ruins of Heidrun Thaig |affiliation = Nugs, Animals |variations = Spirit Hog Nuggalope |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Nugs are animals that populate the underground locations of Thedas. They are small, hairless, nearly blind creatures with pointed snouts for digging. Background They are harmless and docile omnivores which are known to eat almost anything they find on the cavern floors, including insects, worms, and when the pickings are lean, limestone and simple metals. Because of their frequent diggings in shallow pools and mud pits, the dwarves gave them the nickname of "mud splashers". Nugs can also be found in Orzammar as domesticated pets. Nugs also provide an ample supply of food for the dwarves. Nugs are such an integral part of the dwarven diet that Varen, a former Legionnaire, became a Paragon after he discovered that nugs were edible. They can be prepared in a variety of ways such as nug pancakes and nug-gets.Codex entry: In Praise of the Humble Nug King Ansgar Aeducan adored nug-seared on a hot metal plate and finished in the oven—and dressed in a cream sauce flavoured with deep mushrooms. They are described as being poorly adapted for any non-temperate environments and serving as prey to many different creatures, but still somehow managing to proliferate.Codex entry: Nug (Inquisition) A feature of nugs often treated as "creepy" is the fact that all their limbs end in appendages very similar to hands. This characteristic is also present in their larger relatives. A popular sport among the lower castes is nug racing. Special nug breeders ensure that nugs get big enough without much fat on them. Then before the race, special tunnels are prepared so that the viewers can watch the nug racing from above. Starved for a day, the usually sluggish nugs will start running once they smell roasted roof beetles. The nugs are also painted with House emblems. While most nobles will prefer to go and watch the much more respected Provings some attend the races which brings money to the sport. Naturally the casteless are also involved since successful breeders can earn a decent living. After nugs can no longer race, they are consumed as food. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins The Warden encounters nugs in the Commons, and may chase after lost ones to help out the Nug Wrangler Boermor. Additionally, a cute nug can be procured from the Idle Dwarf in Dust Town, which can be gifted to Leliana. She will then name it Schmooples. If the Warden has sided with the werewolves during the Nature of the Beast quest line, one of the lost nugs from Orzammar may be offered to Emissary Bulfa in the Party Camp as a snack. If the Warden asks Sanga, proprietor of The Pearl, to "surprise me", they may wake up next to two nugs, and then fall down shortly after. Dragon Age: Inquisition Nugs are passive enemies in multiple locations, whose hides can be used in crafting. Notes * Kirkwall declared the common nug a noxious vermin in 5:20 Exalted over fears that the animals carried the Blight. The extermination became known as the Battle of Squealing Plains. It is not spoken of in polite company.Mentioned in a Dragon Age II loading screen. * Beard Flasks are made by the stomach of a nug.Based on the Beard Flask description. * Nugs seem to be related to Tuskets, as Tuskets also drop Nugskin on kills. * Cole states that when nugs nuzzle a person's hand, it is its way of calling that person a friend. * Ambrose Dumont, an Orlesian artist famous for his exquisite paintings in wood and considered having no equals has gifted a series of woodcuts to the University of Orlais on the anatomy of nugs which is now used as a primary reference for any naturalist wishing to study the psysiology of this animal. This series can be found in the Great Library of the university. * Heroes of Dragon Age features playable nugs. The base character set includes "Nug", a common beast having the lowest starting power and health attributes in the game. The rare "Wintersend Nug" became available in the holiday-themed Wintersend pack. Six additional nug variations having considerably higher stats and special abilities became available on April 1, 2014: the "Corrupted Nug", "Mage Nug" and "Noble Nug" (rare); "Fluffy" and "Spike" (epic); and Schmooples (legendary). ** In December, 2014, Heroes of Dragon Age offered a series of four "Nugly Sweater" nug heroes for free to celebrate the holiday season. ** In March, 2015, Heroes of Dragon Age introduced the epic Chocolate Nug, to celebrate Easter, as the top banner prize during a PvP event. ** Additional nugs have now been added including the legendary Nug King, Golden Nug, Invisible Nug, Red Lyrium Nug and Nuggalope. * In the Ruins of Heidrun Thaig, golden Nugs can be found that can be looted for several thousand gold. * Spirit Hogs are a summoned variant, but it's unclear if they exist in the Fade. * Nug racing is recorded in 'The Stone and Her Children' of Brother Genitivi using as a source the conversation with Neryn Harok, nug wrangler and marshal of the Tripcut track in Orzammar. Gallery Nug WOT.jpg|Concept art of a nug nug wotv2.png|Nug in World of Thedas Vol 2 Nug.png|Nug in Dragon Age: Inquisition Dark-Brown-Nug-Emerald-Graves.png|A brown variation in Dragon Age: Inquisition BrassNug.png|A metallic bronze/brass/golden nug running around in the Deep Roads in Dragon Age: Inquisition Greater Nuggalope.png|A 'Nuggalope' Promotional Nugly Sweaters.jpg|Promotional image of the "Nugly Sweater" Nugs in Heroes of Dragon Age Promotional Chocolate Nug.jpg|Artwork of the Chocolate Nug in Heroes of Dragon Age HoDA Golden Nug.jpg|The Golden Nug in Heroes of Dragon Age Nuggalope HoDA.jpg|Nuggalope artwork in Heroes of Dragon Age Nug King HoDA.png|Artwork of the Nug King in Heroes of Dragon Age FluffyHoDA.png|Tier IV of "Fluffy" in Heroes of Dragon Age See also References ru:Наг Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition creatures Category:Heroes of Dragon Age creatures Category:Nugs